<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the... by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236575">What the...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy pushed him against the wall. "What are you going to do now Malfoy? Kiss me?" Harry scoffed. Trying to make light of the situation. Well that was precisely what Malfoy did. Harry was not expecting that. Oh well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn't know what made him blurt it out like that, but now that this was the result he could not have ask for a better outcome. That was because he was being thoroughly snogged by his secret crush. Coming back to complete his schooling after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry realized a few things about himself. One of them being that he was gay. The other was that he was secretly crushing on his former rival Draco Malfoy. He had hoped they might at least become friends but the blond menace had fought him on that. Harry of course didn't want to just be friends, but he would take what he could get. They were constantly fighting, but it lead to this moment. This moment that Harry was reveling in. Then he realized something else as his stomach turned. '<em>Oh'</em> Harry thought '<em>Oh. Crap'</em> Not only did he have a crush on him, but he was madly in love with the prat. He just hoped for his heart's sake that Draco would not treat this as some sort of joke or push him away after this. He was not sure he could handle the heartbreak. It would devastate him. Meanwhile he tried to relax and enjoy the kiss.</p><p>---<em>Flashback</em>---</p><p>Malfoy had cornered him again to start yet another fight with Harry. Harry was getting tired of this. He did not want to fight anymore. He didn't know what Malfoy's problem was. He tried to act civil but somehow Malfoy always brought out the worst in him.</p><p>Harry tried to walk away. But then Malfoy grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Harry stared at Malfoy. "What are you going to now Malfoy? Kiss me?" Harry scoffed trying to make light of the situation. Well that was precisely what Malfoy did. Harry was not expecting that. Oh well...</p><p>That certainly shut Harry up as Malfoy leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's harshly. Harry bit back a moan and eagerly responded to the kiss, kissing Draco back passionately. He might as well enjoy the one chance he got at Draco. Even if this turned out worse off than before.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Finally they parted panting. Harry stared at Draco. He was trying to read Draco, but he had his mask up so he didn't know what to say or how to respond. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. He was aching to know what the blond was thinking. He was a Gryffindor and he was going to lay his heart on the line. He couldn't let this moment pass because he was sure he would regret it.</p><p>"Please tell me that I am not wrong in thinking you might like me too? Draco, I am in love with you and I can't let another moment pass without you knowing. Please don't push me away or tell me this was some sort of joke."</p><p>Draco stared back at Harry. Harry bit his lip waiting for Draco's response. It felt like forever, torture every second.... "I am in love with you too Harry. I didn't know how to deal with these feelings. I am sorry that kept fighting you, but it was the only thing I knew to do to get your attention. If I knew that you wanted me too, I would have flirted and courted you. Will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Harry was taken back. He had hoped, but never believed in all his dreams that this would be the ending he could have. "Yes. Absolutely if you will be my boyfriend."</p><p>Draco smiled. "Of course."</p><p>They kissed again and walked hand in hand to their next class. All their friends silently exchanged money and someone uttered "Finally" under their breath. It went unnoticed by the two lovebirds who were enjoying their new relationship. They ate together, studied together, and eventually graduated top of their class. Their friends supported them and even their perspective families gave them their approval.</p><p>~~~FIN~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>